


Egoísta

by FireOpal_Tash



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Spinel, Angst, Bashing Connie Maheswaran, Blood and Injury, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends, Family Bonding, First Time Gem Fusion, Gem/Human Hybrids (Steven Universe), Homeworld (Steven Universe), Homeworld Gems - Freeform, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Other, Powerful Spinel, Powerful Steven, Pre-Relationship, Protective Diamonds, Protective Spinel, Psychological Trauma, Resentment, Sad Steven Universe, Shy Steven Universe, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Steven Universe Future, Steven Universe Has PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Submissive Steven, Tired Steven Universe, Trust Issues, Violence, gem culture, good dad Greg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireOpal_Tash/pseuds/FireOpal_Tash
Summary: Steven estaba cansado de todo, y decide aceptar la invitación de las Diamantes de hace tiempo atrás. Quería darle una oportunidad al Homeworld. Y quizás podría al fin crear una amistad con una gema con el corazón invertido.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Spinel & Steven Universe, Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	1. Introducción

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es Spinel x Steven, y si no te gusta, no leas. Tampoco aceptaré insultos de ninguna clase.  
> AVISO: algo de violencia y Bashing Connie, que básicamente haré que ella sea la mala de la historia. Es algo nuevo que hago, y para nada significa que la odie. Simplemente estoy experimentando.

Las nubes oscuras de la tormenta que se avecinaba escondían la luna y las estrellas. El viento aullaba y se volvía más fuerte. Las olas de la playa se movían con violencia contra la arena y las rocas, animadas por el viento y las pocas gotas que caían lentamente.

Steven Universe es encontraba en la sala de estar. Mirando sin mirar. Esperando. En silencio. Estaba roto, destrozado por completo por el rechazo de Connie. Sabía que se precipitó al pedirle esas cosas. Especialmente la fusión, algo de lo cual no habían hablado. Oh, Steven sabía muy bien que ella se le negó por el bien de ambos. Pero aun así... Dolía tanto. Podía con él, aquel sentimiento. Le corrompía por dentro. Estaba seguro de que así se sintieron las gemas corruptas.

Sin apartar su mirada de la lluvia que estaba cayendo cada vez con más fuerza, el joven suspiró. Incluso el daño físico que había sufrido durante estos años no podían superar el daño que le hizo Connie. Estaba siendo injusto con ella, por supuesto. Sin embargo, las emociones eran mucho más peligrosas que unos golpes. O una parte de ti arrancada. Dolía mucho más por la confianza que le había otorgado, y su amor, y su devoción ¿A dónde fue su amistad? ¿Qué eran ellos dos ahora mismo? ¿Debía de preocuparse? 

Se inquietó, su pierna izquierda moviéndose a todo ritmo. No podía parar. De pensar, de moverse, de sentir. No podía hacer nada. Se sentía fuera de control. Notó su móvil vibrar por largos segundos. No lo cogió. Su pierna paró, y el híbrido se levantó. Se estaba desesperando.

La tormenta rugía fuera. Así como en su interior. 

Tal vez lo que tenía que hacer era pasar el tiempo con alguien más, pensó. Tal vez pasar todo este tiempo solo no fue una de sus mejores ideas. Sus piernas se movieron hacia el portal, sin su consentimiento. En su mente no había mucho más que el deseo de parar este dolor. El dolor emocional que lo consumía. El portal de activó.

En el otro lado, en Homeworld, las Diamantes se encontraban hablando tranquilamente entre ellas cuando de repente el portal se activó. Una gema rosada, la cual había estado pasando el tiempo encima de las ombreras de Yellow, abrió los ojos y miró en dirección a la nueva figura que apareció. Todas abrieron los ojos, sorprendidas.

\- ¡Steven! - llamaron, antes de acercarse a él posándose en sus rodillas (o muslos en el caso de White). Spinel no se movió de su sitio, simplemente observando, sintiéndose de repente tímida y para nada preparada para aquella inesperada visitada.

\- Hey, chicas ¿Todo bien por aquí? - saludó el muchacho con cansancio. Sus ojeras eran notables, de hecho. Y su voz sin su vigor de siempre. 

\- Steven - empezó Blue, la primera en notar su estado - Nosotras estamos muy bien pero, ¿y qué hay de ti?

\- ¿Uh? - parecía confundido por su pregunta y su tono preocupado, pero recordó rápidamente porque estaba allí y el porqué de su estado - No es nada. Sólo estoy algo cansado - se rio ligeramente, pero sin fuerzas - Sin embargo, hay algo que me gustaría pediros.

\- ¿De qué se trata, estrellita? - White cuestionó, sin poder ocultar su preocupación. 

\- ¿...Podría quedarme aquí por un tiempo? - dijo, su voz apagándose cada vez más, algo tímido. Aún recordaba cuando las diamantes le pidieron esa vez el que se quedase. Ellas tenían razón, Homeworld también era su hogar. Su segundo hogar. Y no debería de haberlo menospreciado. Él pertenecía aquí. Pero las Diamantes le asustaban un poco. 

\- ¡Por supuesto! No tienes ni que pedirlo. Siempre eres bienvenido - aceptó gustosamente la gema blanca, juntando sus manos. 

Blue se tapó la boca, incapaz de dejar de sonreír. Estaba segura de que de eso se trataba la felicidad. Al fin iban a pasar un tiempo juntos. Yellow, aunque aún confusa, también estaba emocionada, dirigiéndose sin pensarlo mucho hacia Spinel, aún en sus ombreras. 

\- ¿Oíste, Spinel? ¡Steven va a quedarse con nosotras! - exclamó la gema amarilla. Spinel sonrió ampliamente, antes de volver su atención a Steven. Sus ojos se encontraron. 

\- Spinel - dijo - Me alegra verte - sonrió. Y no mentía. La gema rosada le devolvió la sonrisa, de nuevo más tímida.

\- Bueno, ya que ahora tenemos a nuestras dos gemas favoritas con nosotras, será mejor daros un tiempo para hablar. Spinel, lleva a Steven a tu cuarto. Es lo suficientemente grande para ambos - dijo, sin olvidar añadir - Por favor. Y gracias. 

Ambos simplemente hicieron lo que les pidió, despidiéndose de las Diamantes. 

Mientras iban por el pasillo en dirección al viejo cuarto de Pink, Spinel iba observando fijamente a Steven.

\- Deberías de hacer una foto. Así durará más - comentó este sin darse la vuelta.

\- ¡¿Q-qué!? - exclamó la gema rosada, sorprendida. Después de verle reírse, se calmó, y se dirigió a su lado, cogiéndole de la mano - ¿Qué es una foto? 

\- Es una imagen de un momento capturado por un aparato - explicó tranquilamente, mientras la observaba por el rabillo del ojo. Se la veía mejor, aunque aún llevaba sus marcas en sus mejillas. Y su rostro marcaba cierto cansancio, como el suyo propio. Era difícil no notarlo cuando él mismo lo veía al mirar en su reflejo - ¿Spinel?

\- ¿Sí, Steven? - respondió distraídamente. 

\- Te veo bien ¿Cómo has estado? Y quiero la verdad - la interrumpió antes de que pudiese siquiera abrir su boca. Después de todo, pensó Steven, Spinel era su responsabilidad ahora. 

\- Bueno - frunció el ceño ligeramente - Bastante bien. Aunque... Admito que podría ser mejor - bajó su mirada al suelo. 

Ambos estuvieron el resto del camino en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía mutua. Hasta que llegaron a su cuarto. Estaba claro que iban a compartirla. Al abrir la puerta, los guijarros aparecieron notando enseguida de quienes se trataban. Steven y Spinel no tardaron en entrar y saludar a las pequeñas piedrecitas, la puerta cerrándose automáticamente detrás de ellos. 

\- Hey chicos. Espero que hayais estado bien sin mi - les saludó Steven cariñosamente. No se podía creer que les hubiese dejado atrás sin pensarlo ni dos veces. Se prometió que eso no iba a ocurrir nunca más.

\- Está bien, ahora estamos en un lugar seguro - empezó Spinel, su tono de voz cambiando a uno más serio - ¿Puedes contarme qué haces aquí? La verdad - utilizó lo mismo que Steven antes. El chico suspiró, sabiendo que no podía ignorarlo más. 

\- Estoy aquí para escapar de todo - admitió. Spinel se sentó en lo que parecía ser un sillón, haciendo una seña con su mano hacia la 'cama' para que Steven tomara asiento también. 

\- Explícate. 

Y eso hizo. Le explicó sobre sus problemas con sus poderes, el cómo se sentía, y el cómo fue rechazado por Connie, su crush. Por supuesto, tuvo que explicarle otras cosas para que lo entendiese todo. Como ciertos términos. Los guijarros se acomodaron encima de Spinel y de Steven, escuchando somo siempre hacían.

\- Ya veo. Eso es... desafortunado. 

\- Ni que lo digas - se río Steven de forma amarga. Ambos se entendían mejor que nadie. Y su compañía, el joven diamante notó, era mucho más agradable que el de otras gemas. Sorprendentemente, Spinel sabía escuchar - ¿Sabes? Realmente por un segundo pensé que ella iba a aceptar. La vi sonreír, sus ojos brillantes sobre mi mientras le cantaba aquella canción. Pero supongo que la tomé por sorpresa cuando le propuse matrimonio. Jeje, hasta creo que se asustó. Yo no suelo hacer ese tipo de cosas. O al menos yo no lo creo - bostezó, sintiéndose algo cansado. Debían de ser casi la 1, pues había salido por allí a las doce. 

\- Me hubiese gustado ver su cara - Spinel mostró una sonrisa algo escalofriante al mostrar todos su dientes. Steven no pudo evitar notar unos colmillos sobresaliendo. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse el cansancio de encima. 

\- ¿Steven? ¿Qué ocurre? - cuestionó Spinel, al verle tan lánguido. 

\- Creo que ya lo comenté antes - volvió a bostezar - Estoy cansado. 

\- ¿Y cómo dejas de estar cansado? 

\- Durmiendo... - parpadeando varias veces para quitarse su lagrimeo. 

\- Mmm No sé qué es eso, pero está claro que lo necesitas. Duerme ahora - prácticamente ordenó. Steven simplemente asintió y se estiró en la cama. Se durmió antes de que su cabeza tocara la almohada. 

Se hizo el silencio. 

\- Bueno, guijarros. Creo que es mejor dejarle descansar. No hagan ruido. Y... por favor, no nos espien. He leído por allí que a los humanos les gusta tener su privacidad. 

Los guijarros dieron su acuerdo, antes de desaparecer tras las paredes. Spinel suspiró. Con las Diamantes siempre se muestra tan alegre, que ahora que no lo hace, se siente extraño. En un principio había pensado en hacer lo mismo con Steven pero es obvio que eso no iba a funcionar. Aparte, no podía negarle nada al chico cuando se lo pedía de aquella forma. Steven es un buen chico. Demasiado. Esa tal Connie no se lo merece. Spinel se iba a encargar personalmente de hacer a Steven la persona más feliz del mundo. Sabía que no lo había logrado con Pink, pero esa fue la primera vez, y ahora, ella ya sabía qué hacer bien y qué errores evitar. Era cuestión de aprender.


	2. Una llamada es todo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las gemas de Cristal se enteran de lo que hizo Steven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfrutad!

Eran casi las 8 de la mañana cuando Perla y Amatista salieron de sus cuartos dentro del templo para preparar el desayuno de Steven. Tal vez su hijo adoptivo se estaba haciendo mayor para los estándares de los humanos, pero para ellas Steven siempre sería su niño.

\- Amatista, ¿puedes ir a despertar Steven? A estas horas ya debería de estar abajo... - dijo la gema pálida mientras cogía un par de huevos.

Amatista hizo un sonido con su garganta, a modo de acuerdo, antes de dirigirse arriba. Sabiendo lo molesto que siempre se ponía el chico al entrar ellas en su nuevo cuarto, la cuarzo llamó a la puerta. Al no recibir respuesta, volvió a llamar añadiendo,

\- ¡Si nadie me abre la puerta, entraré no importa qué!

Nadie respondió. Con un fruncido, pero sin sospechar nada, la cuarzo entró sin más. 

\- ¿Steven? - llamó al no ver a nadie - Tal vez estará en el invernadero... - se dijo para sí misma.

La cuarzo se dirigió al balcón y subió las escaleras que llevaban al invernadero. Al entrar, todo estaba iluminado por la luz del sol, pero no había nadie. Sólo plantas. Y el portal. Decidió que sería mejor ir a hablar con Perla.

\- ¡Peeeerla! - llamó desde arriba, pero bajando rápidamente poco después.

\- Te oigo perfectamente, no hace falta gritar - la amonestó. 

\- Pero es sobre Steven. No está en su cuarto.

\- ¿Has mirado en el invernadero? Ya sabes como ha estado él con las plantas últimamente. 

La morada negó con la cabeza. 

\- Tampoco está allí - respondió, antes de sentarse en la mesa y comer los dos huevos fritos que habían en el plato - ¡Quema! - se quejó, pero sin dejar de comer. 

\- Eso te pasa por comertelos mientras aún están calientes - dijo molesta, la otra gema - Y tal vez Steven haya decidido salir a pasear. O ir a ver a Connie. 

\- Lo dudo. Parecía bastante decaído estos últimos días... - se tragó los huevos por completo, antes de continuar - Además, ¿dónde iría tan temprano? Ya no da más clases, ¿recuerdas?

\- En serio Amatista, ¿podrías comer con la boca cerrada y después hablar? - hizo una mueca de asco. La otra abrió la boca, enseñándole rastros de huevos, antes de sonreír ampliamente.

Antes de que ninguna de las dos pudiesen seguir discutiendo, la fusión, Garnet, apareció. Se paró, mirándolas, antes de posar su mirada en el plato.

\- Steven no está aquí. 

No fue una pregunta, pero Perla asintió, resignada. Le explicaron lo que descubrieron hace unos minutos.

\- Ya veo - dijo la fusión. Hizo una pausa, mirando en los distintos futuros. Extrañada, volvió su atención a las otras dos integrantes de las Gemas de Cristal - Deberíamos de hablar con las Diamantes.

\- ¿Las Diamantes? - preguntó Perla, compartiendo una mirada de confusión con Amatista - Dudo que ellas sepan dónde está Steven.

\- Al contrario, - se dirigió a las escaleras - Ellas saben muy bien donde se encuentra él - respondió ella, antes de subir sin esperar a las otras dos. Ambas la siguieron rápidamente, llenas de preguntas. 

No fue hasta que llegaron al portal, y encendió el comunicador, que Garnet habló. Pero no a sus compañeras.

\- Buenas - dijo a modo de saludo, cuando se encontró con Perla amarilla y Perla azul en la pantalla que apareció. Perla se puso un poco nerviosa al verlas, pero no dijo nada.

\- Fusion. Es decir, eh... - intentó Perla Amarilla (Mari) sin querer mostrarse grosera. 

\- No te preocupes. Mi nombre es Garnet - la fusión le sonrió, sabiendo que no fue su intención el llamarla así - Necesitamos hablar con las Diamantes. 

\- Inmediatamente - dijo Mari, antes de voltearse y avisar a las matriarcas. Perla Azul (Lue) se quedó esperando junto al comunicador. No tardaron mucho en llegar las Diamantes, siendo White la primera en verse tras la pantalla. 

\- Las Gemas de Cristal, ¡Qué sorpresa! - exclamó con una sonrisa, aunque se notaba que no era del todo sincera. Garnet asintió, sabiendo que las otras dos se sentían aún intimidadas como para contribuir en la conversación.

\- Queríamos saber dónde está Steven. 

\- ¿Qué te hace creer que nosotras lo sabemos? - interpuso Yellow Diamond. Garnet dirigió su mirada a la otra diamante. 

\- Visión futura. Eso, y que acabas de confirmarme que lo saben al responder con otra pregunta.

Yellow bufó, algo molesta al encontrarse atrapada. Blue, al ver aquello, decidió intervenir,

\- No tenemos nada que ocultar. Es cierto, Steven está aquí, descansando ahora mismo. Él mismo llegó en Homeworld y nos pidió quedarse aquí por un tiempo - respondió la gema azul.

\- Imposible... - susurró Perla, con preocupación y sorpresa. Steven no haría eso, ¿verdad? 

\- ¿Podemos verle? - pidió Amatista - Sólo queremos hablar con él, para estar seguras de que está bien. 

\- N- - Yellow estuvo a punto de responderle de mala manera, notando la obvia desconfianza en ellas, cuando Blue volvió a interrumpir, 

\- En cuanto despierte le diremos que queréis hablar con él. No antes - no dejó lugar para discutir.

\- ¿Y por qué no ahora? - pregunto molesta la morada.

\- Porque está descansando. No sabemos mucho sobre humanos, aún, pero estoy bastante segura de que eso es algo muy importante que necesitan.

Fue White, esta vez. Ella también se estaba empezando a irritar con la actitud de las Gemas de Cristal. Simplemente sabía que iban a ser un problema. 

\- Bien. Si dentro de 3 horas no nos ha contactado él mismo, volveremos a llamar. Y si pasa más tiempo sin saber de él, iremos personalmente a Homeworld - dijo Garnet. Fue más una promesa.

\- De acuerdo - aceptó White, antes de apagar la transmisión. 

\- Garnet... No es eso demasiado tiempo. Deberíamos de ir a verle ahora - intentó hacerla cambiar de opinión. 

\- No ahora Perla. Sería un mal momento. Y Steven está bien - para darlo a entender, posó un dedo en su visor (aka gafas). Perla suspiró aliviada. Confiaba en Garnet. Amatista también se relajó, antes de volver abajo y buscar algo más de comer en el refrigerador.

* * *

_(En Homeworld)_

Steven justo ahora estaba despertando, notando una luz más tenue, y colores rosa y blanco en todas partes. La cama en la que se encuentra también es distinta, más sedosa. Y unos ojos magentas enfrente de él mirándolo intensamente. Dejó ir un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

\- ¡S-Spinel, no vuelvas a hacer eso! - exclamó el chico, notando enseguida que estaban solos, los guijarros en ningún lugar. Supuso que estaban escondidos tras las paredes.

\- Lo siento - se disculpó la gema rosada, con los ojos muy abiertos. Parecía ¿asustada? No. Sorprendida. No se esperaba esa reacción de parte de Steven. El chico suspiró, sabiendo que no podía culpar a Spinel. Ella no lo sabía, y él no se lo contó.

\- Está bien - miró alrededor - ¿Tienes la hora?

\- ¿Hora? - no parecía comprender.

\- Me refiero, algún lugar donde diga la hora que es. Necesito saberlo... - iba a seguir explicando cuando notó su estómago rugir. 

\- ¿¡Qué fue eso!? - Spinel prácticamente saltó del susto, su cabello de punta. Eso hizo reír a Steven - ¿De qué te ríes? - se quejó la otra.

\- L-lo siento - intentó parar - Es sólo que... Te ves tan divertida ahora mismo. Reaccionaste como un gato - se quitó una lágrima de sus ojos. Logró, por suerte, dejar de reír. 

\- ¿Un gato? - se ruborizó un poco, notando cuantas preguntas había hecho en tan poco tiempo. Volvía a sentirse como su yo de su pasado.

\- Es un anímal de la Tierra. Te lo mostraré más tarde - negó con la cabeza, intentando aclarar su mente - ¿Guijarros? - llamó esta vez.

En seguida aparecieron las piedrecillas, saliendo de distintas partes del cuarto, desde paredes, suelos y hasta el techo. Algunos llegaron a subir encima de Spinel, sobretodo en sus hombreras y cabeza, y Steven. Todos miraron expectantes al joven Diamante.

\- ¿Habéis visto mi móvil? No estoy seguro de si lo llevaba conmigo - uno de ellos se lo entregó, viéndose unas cuantas fotografías en la pantalla - ¡Oh! Gracias, chiquitín. Veo que os habéis estado divirtiendo - comentó, al ver aquellas imágenes. Los guijarros se rieron, afirmando verbalmente, algunos de ellos. Eran las 9:23 y casi no había batería. 

\- Steven... - llamó Spinel, al notarlo tan ensimismado. 

\- ¿Uh? Oh, Spinel. Lo siento, me distraje - le mostró una tenue sonrisa - Simplemente no esperaba haber dormido tanto tiempo.

La gema rosada frunció el ceño, extrañada aún por aquel... ritual. Al ver su cara, el chico no tardó en explicar.

\- Cierto. Dormir es algo que todos los humanos, y animales, hacemos para recuperar nuestra energía. Pero desde lo ocurrido con Connie, no he estado durmiendo muy bien...

Spinel, sin decir nada, se movió en su dirección al verle decaído de nuevo. No podía evitar culpar a esa Connie. Estaba haciendo infeliz a Steven. Y los amigos no hacen infelices a otros. Ella lo sabía. La gema rodeó con cuidado sus brazos alrededor del chico, intentando animarlo. El híbrido le devolvió el abrazo, sintiéndose ligeramente mejor. No quería hablar más del tema, ni tampoco quería pensar en ello. Él sólo quería sentirse mejor de nuevo.

\- ¿Sabes? Sé qué son las horas, pero las gemas no las cuentan - comentó distraídamente la gema rosada. Seven se río. 

Luego, alguien les interrumpió llamando a la puerta. Los guijarros se escondieron de inmediato. Justo a tiempo, pues la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Perla Azul.

\- ¿Lue?

\- Steven, Spinel - mencionó sus nombres, su voz tan suave como siempre - las Diamantes os están esperando en el salón principal. 

\- ¡Oh! Vamos de inmediato, Steven - dijo animadamente la gema en forma de corazón. Steven la cogió de la mano, contento al verla tan feliz. Un peso de encima desapareció. 

Al llegar ambos en tiempo récord, dejando sin querer a Perla Azul detrás, y sorprendieron a las Diamantes con su repentina llegada. 

\- ¡Steven, Spinel! - exclamaron - Nos alegra ver que te encuentras mejor Steven.

\- Jeje Gracias Blue ¿Ocurre algo? 

Allí, Steven notó la tensión en las matriarcas. White parecía querer hablar, pero para sorpresa de todos, no dijo nada, dejando que sus compañeras fueran quienes respondieran. 

\- Son las Crystal Gems, esas amigas tuyas. Llamaron hace poco para saber dónde estabas, y asegurarse de que estabas bien - dijo Blue. Y Yellow continuó, 

\- Fueron muy groseras ¡Como si fuéramos a hacerte daño!

\- No, no lo fueron. Tenían todo derecho a desconfiar de nosotras, Yellow. 

\- No las protejas, Blue. No se lo merecen - se quejó la otra de brazos cruzados. Entonces White intervino, incapaz de aguantar más. 

\- En realidad, esa pequeña Amatista lo fue. Y la fusión prácticamente nos amenazó de venir a verte si no las contactabas pronto. 

Steven negó con la cabeza. Se sentía como si todo el descanso que logró recuperar se esfumara en el momento en que las Diamantes empezaron a hablar. Tal vez fuera el estrés... Suspiró. 

\- Chicas... 

\- Steven puede hablar con ellas, y ya no tendremos que preocuparnos más, ¿no? - interrumpió Spinel, que hasta ahora estuvo callada. 

\- ¡Spinel, querida, tienes mucha razón! ¡Como siempre! ¡No sé qué haríamos sin ti! - siguió y siguió White, claramente encariñada con la gema más pequeña. Spinel tampoco se quejaba de su atención, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. 

Y Steven decidió que este era un buen momento para llamar a las gemas. No las culpaba, pues él tampoco las había avisado de su... escapada. 

* * *

\- ¡Es Steven! - fue Amatista la primera en reaccionar, pero Perla no se quedó atrás. Garnet las siguió con más calma. 

\- ¡Steven! - exclararon/llamaron las gemas de cristal. Steven, tras la pantalla, les sonrió, aún algo nervioso, pero a la vez aliviado de verlas. 

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Ya comiste? ¿Hicieron algo las diamantes? - Perla fue quien le lanzó pregunta tras pregunta, convirtiendo una simple llamada en un interrogatorio. Garnet la detuvo al notar la tensión de Steven aumentar.

\- Perla, cálmate. 

\- ¿Cómo voy a calmarme? Mi bebé está allí, y yo... - se quedó callada al ver la mirada de Garnet. E hizo la moción de tragar saliva - E-es decir. Steven, espero que todo esté bien en Homeworld - dijo finalmente.

\- Sí. Bien. Todo está bien - fingió una sonrisa feliz. En verdad, el problema no era Homeworld ahora mismo - De hecho, descansé muy bien. En cuanto a comer, vendré pronto a por algo de comida, pero luego volveré aquí - avisó - Espero que no os importe... - finalizó, cabizbajo. Sabía que las gemas no estarían contentas con su decisión, pero eso no hacía más fácil el decirlo. 

\- De acuerdo. 

\- ¿¡Eh!? - todos exclamaron con sorpresa. Steven levantó su mirada, y notó cierta aprobación en el porte de la fusión. Sonrió ampliamente - ¡Gracias, Garnet! Ahora mismo vengo, así que esperadme.

Fue el único aviso que obtuvieron, antes de apagarse la transmisión. Perla y Amatista aún estaban mirando a Garnet, sus ojos bien abiertos, Perla incluso cerraba y abría su boca como un pez. Nadie dijo nada, y poco después el portal se activó. Steven apareció. 

\- Steven.

Perla abrazó al joven diamante, aliviada de poder verle personalmente. 

\- Jaja, hey ¿Y este abrazo? 

\- No nos dijiste nada y luego te fuiste. Nos preocupaste - le amonestó la gema pálida. 

\- L-lo siento - se disculpó el joven. Esa no fue su intención, al irse. Realmente no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de las gemas, incluso si lo entendía - Yo sólo quería estar en otra parte, y así poder descansar en paz. No... No he podido dormir muy bien estos últimos días, y pensé que si me iba a otra parte, podría descansar mejor - explicó con un pequeño sonrojo y lágrimas sin derramar en los ojos. Y a pesar de eso, aun se sentía tan agotado.

\- Oh Steven. No estamos enfadas contigo, sólo preocupadas. 

\- Y decepcionadas.

\- ¡Garnet!

\- Es la verdad. Nada de esto habría pasado si hubieras dejado una nota, explicando la situación - dijo la fusión, sin apartar su atención de Steven. Ella quería que él entendiera que esto había salido mejor en otra realidad.

\- No volverá a pasar - prometió el chico, aún cabizbajo. Pero luego el estómago le rugió, alarmando a Perla.

\- Cierto, tienes que comer - salió del invernadero y bajó a la cocina. Se escuchó un grito, de la gema pálida, exasperada. Amatista había hecho otra de las suyas. 

\- Garnet... Yo... realmente lo lamento - empezó Steven, al verse únicamente con la compañía de la otra gema. Ella negó la cabeza. 

\- No hace falta que te disculpes de nuevo, Steven. Simplemente no vuelvas hacerlo. Sabes que somos tu familia y nos preocupamos cuando no sabemos dónde te encuentras. Especialmente Perla.

\- Jaja, Sí. Perla es algo exagerada algunas veces - dijo en forma de broma, el híbrido. Se sentía un poco mejor, sabiendo que las gemas en realidad no estaban molestas con él y por su decisión.

\- ¿Vienen o no? - cuestionó la cuarzo, apareciendo tras la puerta de forma repentina. 

\- ¡Sep!


	3. Toma mi mano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven y Spinel pasan el tiempo con las Diamantes. Mientras, Connie muestra un lado que nadie conocía de ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (recordad leer los tags de nuevo, que no os tomen por sorpresa!) 
> 
> Como siempre, disfrutad! Y siento la tardanza, pues hace poco se murieron mi abuela y mi perro.  
> Tampoco me he sentido muy inspirada para escribir... ^w^'  
> 

_(En Homeworld)_

Justo al llegar, Spinel se le abalanzó y besó a Steven de forma cómica y exagerada.

\- ¡Ugh, Spinel! - se quejó este - ¿A qué vino esto? - preguntó mientras intentaba limpiarse la cara con un pañuelo.

\- Jeje Lo siento Stevie. Es que me puse muy contenta al ver que volviste - se disculpó la gema rosada, avergonzada. Steven rodó los ojos, pero no la culpaba. No después de lo que le pasó en el Jardín...

\- Bueno, ahora que estoy aquí - empezó el híbrido después de guardar su pañuelo - ¿Qué tal si me haces de guía en Homeworld? A ver qué habrá cambiado con el poco tiempo en que llevo fuera ¡Oh! Pero antes tengo que dejar mis cosas en nuestro cuarto. 

Spinel sonrió ampliamente, más animada que nunca. 

\- No hace falta, tú déjalo aquí, y que los Guijarros se asegurarán de guardarlo ¡Por aquí! - le cogió del brazo y prácticamente le arrastró hacia el otro lado de la habitación, hacia la puerta. Todo, sin dar Steven tiempo a responder. 

* * *

\- Y esto es un parque que unas cuarzos rosas hicieron - señaló orgullosa su alrededor - ¡Yo ayudé! - añadió.

Steven miró alrededor, notando una gran variedad de flores, pero también árboles y arbustos en todas partes. Justo por encima de ellos había un arco de flores dejando paso a un camino de tierra (aunque fue tierra removida y llevada aquí), con bancos repartidos de forma simétrica a lo largo del camino. En los lados, unas farolas, y más en el fondo pudo ver más arcos de flores y casas de té. En general, todo se veía muy hermoso y relajante. Más como un pequeño paraíso que un parque. 

\- Sabes, Spinel, temí que fuera un jardín cuando me hablaste de este lugar - se rio nerviosamente. Spinel, sin darse cuenta de lo incómodo que parecía estar su compañero, se rio junto a él. 

\- ¿Verdad que sí se le parece? Pero no lo es. Me aseguré de ello al buscar información sobre lugares parecidos a los jardines sin que lo fueran. 

\- Oye... - Steven se dio cuenta de algo en aquel momento, al observar una rosa rosa - ¿Dijiste Cuarzos Rosas?

\- Yep. Aunque ahora mismo se encuentran en la nave que utilizan esos humanos... - movió la mano inconscientemente, al intentar recordar una palabra.

\- Los zoo humanos - susurró Steven - ¡no puedo creer que me olvidase de ellos! De nuevo - exclamó el híbrido a la vez que Spinel chasqueó los dedos al escuchar al fin la palabra que andaba buscando - Espera, ¿por qué están ellas con los humanos?

\- Ni idea. Supongo que a esas cuarzos realmente les gusta cuidar de ellos - se encogió de hombros la gema rosada. Poco le importaba a ella lo que otras gemas hacieran en sus vidas. 

\- Ok. Supongo que no es malo que les ayude... Al menos ellas están siendo útiles... - eso último lo susurró para sí mismo.

\- ¿Qué dijiste, Steven? - preguntó la gema con coletas, ladeando la cabeza.

\- Nada, nada - rio nerviosamente - Vamos a ver a las Diamantes, a ver qué están haciendo. 

\- Oki doki ¡Te van a encantar sus nuevos poderes! - exclamó, antes de salir corriendo todo a lo cartoony, Steven tras de ella. 

\- Espera, ¡¿nuevos poderes!? ¡Nadie me dijo nada de nuevos poderes!

* * *

Su primera parada fue con Diamante Amarillo. Su vieja... oficina se veía completamente renovada y llena de luz. Varias plantas alrededor, y muchas burbujas con trozos de gemas flotando. Steven y Spinel vieron a la enorme gema que buscaban casi encima de la mesa, ocupada con algo.

\- ¡Hola, Yellow! - saludó Spinel sin preámbulos - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Yellow, contenta de ver a sus dos gemas favoritas (aparte de Blue y White, por supuesto) se acomodó en su silla, con algo pequeño en sus manos. Spinel ayudó Steven a subir a la mesa estirándose, luego la miraron curiosos. 

\- Steven, Spinel, llegáis justo a tiempo. Iba a arreglar esta gema - mostró unos pedazos de gemas juntas, encajados como si de un puzzle se tratase, poniendo incómodo al pobre híbrido.

\- ¿Arreglar? - preguntó, intentando mantener su atención en algo más positivo, indulgente. 

\- Así es - cerró su mano, mientras explicaba - He estado pensando en cómo revertir los efectos de uno de mis experimentos. De hecho, puedo alterar permanentemente cualquier forma física. Así que, si algunas de tus amigas cuarzos quiere quitarse sus cuernos, envíamelas a mi.

\- Esos es... asombroso, Yellow - admitió Steven, aunque el tema le incomodaba. 

Notando su reacción apagada, Yellow decidió demostrarle lo útiles que son sus nuevos poderes, pensando que con una demostración visual lo entendería mejor y se vería más feliz y animado. Con la mano aún cerrada, centró su poder en los trozos de gemas en su palma, uniendo poco a poco la luz que sabía que aquellos fragmentos aún conservaban. Y un segundo después, abrió la mano, dejando ver las gemas flotando en el aire y tomando una forma. Orgullosa, Yellow se lo mostró a Steven. 

\- ¿Qué me dices? Ahora puedo utilizar mis poderes para algo bueno - dicho así, Steven sentía que tal vez no debería de culpar tanto a las Diamantes. Quién sabe cómo llegaron a la conclusión de que aquella era la forma de manejar otros seres vivos, sean gemas o seres orgánicos. De hecho, pensó Steven con tristeza, no sé absolutamente nada sobre las gemas. Perla nunca logró contarme sobre ellas después de lo que pasó con Lapis y el espejo. Y ni hablar sobre su yo más joven, el cual se emocionó más por las vacaciones que por las clases. Y además, Yellow parecía estar intentándolo, al menos.

\- Es increíble - dijo Steven, esta vez con más sinceridad en sus palabras, y una pequeña sonrisa floreció en los labios de la diamante. Steven le devolvió la sonrisa con una de las suyas. Luego, Yellow dejó ir a las dos gemas que se encontraban aún en su palma en la superficie de la mesa que utilizaba - ¿Necesitas ayuda? - no pudo evitar preguntar el joven híbrido de forma impulsiva, sintiendo esa sensación abrumadora pero familiar de querer ser útil.

\- Oh, no hace falta querido. Lo tengo todo controlado. Pero sí me gustaría que le enviaras un mensaje a Blue - pidió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, apartando su mirada. 

\- ¡Oh! Podemos hacer eso sin ningún problema - y tal vez, pensó el pelinegro con alivio, eso sea mejor, pues no creo poder estar cerca de esos fragmentos de gema sin sentir mi ansiedad aparecer.

\- Nos vemos más tarde Yellow.

Después de despedirse, ambos se dirigieron al cuarto de Blue Diamond en un cómodo silencio y meciendo sus manos juntas como si dos niños pequeños se trataran. Spinel andaba observando a Steven por el rabillo del ojo de vez en cuando, sintiendo una extraña sensación. Había algo que Steven no le contaba, ella lo sabía. Tal vez porque aún no confiaba en ella lo suficiente, o tal vez porque él mismo no sabía qué le estaba molestando. 

En todo el tiempo en que llevaban juntos en Homeworld, que no es mucho en realidad, Steven no se había vuelto rosa.

\- Steven - llamó ella cuando pararon enfrente de unas puertas azules. El híbrido se giró en dirección a la gema rosada, enviándole una mirada interrogante y... de confianza. O quizá yo estoy equivocada, musitó para sí misma.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Spinel? - preguntó Steven con la cabeza inclinada a un lado, dándole una apariencia aún más inocente. Spinel sintió algo en ella cambiar, un extraño ardor envolver su cuerpo entero y su gema empezó a brillar. Ella tartamudeó, intentando explicarse - Está bien si no te sientes preparada para contarme lo que sea que te moleste - dijo con paciencia el chico, ignorante sobre la verdad, enviándole una pequeña sonrisa. Luego bajó su cabeza, tímido - Créeme, conozco esa sensación. Así que no te fuerces, ¿sí?

Spinel soltó su mano. Aquella mirada, sus ojos oscuros pero más brillantes que una estrella, mirando desde abajo, una suave curva en los labios del chico y el tenue rosa en sus mejillas dejaron a Spinel atónita y sin aliento (dejando de lado el hecho de que no lo necesitara). En su cabeza aparecieron las palabras "hermoso" y "lo quiero" sin llegar a entender porqué o qué significaban. Era una extraña pasión la que de repente la encarceló. Sus propios labios se movieron para formar una sonrisa propia en contra de su propia voluntad. 

\- No te preocupes Steven. No es nada malo. Simplemente quería saber cuánto tiempo ibas a quedarte por aquí - mintió con facilidad. Mantuvo sus nervios bajo control, no queriendo asustar al joven Universe ahora que logró obtener su compañía, y tal vez, con suerte, su amistad.

\- Algunos días, creo. Al menos hasta que sepa qué me pasa y pueda estar seguro de que no volverá. No quiero causar más problemas en Beach City, no más de lo que ya he hecho. Estoy seguro de que las gemas y los humanos lo apreciarán - dejó ir una risa amarga. 

\- Yo creo que te echarán de menos - contrarrestó Spinel, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por su osadía - Y-yo... Q-quiero decir...

Steven se río mientras Spinel movía sus manos enfrente de ella, aún sin lograr encontrar las palabras correctas para corregirse. 

\- Hey, - llamó el chico quitándose una lágrima de su ojo, más calmado - Tienes mucha razón. De seguro no sabrán qué hacer sin mi tan única compañía - dijo esto con un tono de broma y más confianza en sí mismo. Ver así de nerviosa a alguien como Spinel después de tanta franqueza en sus palabras, llenaron al chico con cierta fuerza y vivacidad que ni él conocía ¿Cuando fue la última vez que se sintió así? Se sentía bien. 

En aquel momento las puertas se abrieron dejando paso a una enorme gema azul cuyos ojos se encontraron con los de dos visitantes inesperados.

\- Steven, Spinel - exclamó con obvia felicidad - Creí oír voces, pero no me esperaba que fueran vuestras - explicó animadamente, dejando paso a los más pequeños para que entrasen - ¿Qué os lleva en mi humilde...? - no encontraba la palabra.

Steven miró alrededor notando lo distinta que se veía la habitación de la última vez. 

\- Me gustaba la piscina - comentó con un dejo de decepción el híbrido. 

\- Entonces podemos crear uno de nuevo, uno mejor - aceptó sin más la gema más grande, sentándose en unas nubes que flotaban cerca de ella. Luego movió unas nubes más pequeñas cerca de Steven y Spinel como invitados. Ambos aceptaron, aunque Steven se agarró a las nubes, no sintiéndose muy seguro en ellas. Al principio no pudo notarlo, más preocupado por la distancia entre el suelo, pero el chico no tardó en notar una extraña sensación pasar por su cuerpo que le hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja. No se sentía con ganas de sonreír, y su mandíbula ya empezaba a doler, no acostumbrado. 

\- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó este, con un poco de disgusto. No se sentía correcto, esta sensación que le recurría. Sentía como si fuera forzado y no tuviera control. 

\- Son lo que antes eran mis lágrimas pero en forma de nubes - explicó ella expectante, antes de continuar - Ahora, en vez de dar tristeza y hacer llorar a otros, les hago sentir bien y feliz ¡Mírate, ya estás sonriendo! ¿No es esta una sensación maravillosa? - preguntó sin realmente esperar una respuesta y con los ojos ligeramente cerrados, relajada. Sentía como si fuese a cantar en cualquier momento, la letra en la punta de su lengua. 

\- No.

\- ¿Uh? - Spinel y Blue le miraron, sorprendidas. La diamante se acercó más a Steven, en su garganta una sensación familiar creándose - ¿Por qué Steven? Creí que esto te gustaría... Ya no hago sentir mal a nadie - le miró con dolor en sus ojos azules, pidiendo. 

\- Yo... Es sólo que, sea tristeza o felicidad, no puedes simplemente obligar a la gente a sentir algo - empezó, algo inseguro, agarrando la camisa negra que llevaba en un nervioso movimiento. Pero continuó con más fuerza al notar a ambas gemas escuchando lo que tenía que decir - No importa las buenas intenciones que tengas, estás forzando a otra persona a sentir una emoción que no es suya. Y eso está mal.

Después de aquella explicación, Blue acercó la nube al suelo dejando que el híbrido bajara, acompañado de la gema con coletas, observándolo con curiosidad. Blue no tardó en bajar también, sus nubes poco a poco subiendo hasta el infinito techo, y con una mirada decaída, volvió su atención a sus invitados, sus manos juntas en una disculpa. 

\- Tienes toda la razón, Steven. Creo... - aquí apartó su mirada para centrarse más en el espacio que de repente apareció, libre una vez más - que voy a seguir tu consejo y crearé esa piscina que mencionaste antes.

El pelinegro sintió un poco de culpa al verla tan decaída, pero no se atrevía a decir más, así que simplemente cogió la mano de Spinel, quien se quedó a su lado durante aquella explicación. Spinel se sorprendió por el repentino contacto, pero no se apartó.

\- Supongo que esto es una despedida - Blue les dio la espalda, no queriendo que la vieran tan afectada. Había errado de nuevo, obligando a otros a sentir lo que ella quería que ellos sintieran. Sentía que no tenía remedio y que no podía cambiar de la forma en que Steven esperaba de ella. Quería ser mejor, demostrar que ella también podía cambiar y ayudar y ser buena, pero después de esto... 

\- Blue - llamó Steven, al verla así. No pudo seguir ignorando la culpa. No podía ver a nadie en ese estado, y más si él fue la causa - Por favor, no te sientas mal. Hiciste lo que creíste correcto, y no hay nada de malo con eso - él lo entendía - Todo el mundo se equivoca. Y mírate. Lo intentaste. El hecho de que hayas hecho todo esto me dice que en verdad quieres cambiar y ser mejor. Confío en ti, Blue. Sé que lo lograrás. 

Aquellas palabras finales conmovieron a la gran diamante, quien se volteó, lágrimas en sus ojos. Steven se alarmó, pero Blue se apresuró a explicarse.

\- Me hace muy feliz que pienses eso Steven - admitió. Su mirada se posó sobre Spinel, quien se tensó un poco. 

\- Yo también - dijo con una sonrisa amplia, no queriendo quedarse atrás - Yo también confío en ti Blue ¡Eres la mejor!

La diamante sonrió, quitándose las lágrimas, sintiendo un renovado fervor hacia aquellas dos criaturas a las que les hizo tanto daño de una forma u otra. En aquel momento decidió que quería lo mejor para ellos dos. De hecho, quería lo mejor para todos. He sido algo egoísta, pero no más, pensó. Es hora de cambiar por mi misma. 

\- Muchas gracias, a los dos - agradeció.

\- ¡Oh! Antes de que me olvide, - Spinel exclamó, utilizando su mano libre para sacar algo de su gema, recordando al híbrido el porqué fueron allí en primer lugar. La visita fue corta pero productiva, eso sí - Yellow quería darte esto.

Lo que la gema en forma de corazón entregó a la otra diamante fue un pequeño dispositivo de comunicación que emitía una suave luz indicando un mensaje guardado, haciendo que Blue lo activara. Nada parecía ocurrir al principio, cuando escucharon una voz familiar. No había imagen. 

"Blue, sé que he estado muy ocupada y que probablemente White también lo haya estado. Si quieres" se escuchó un carraspeo de garganta, antes de que continuase "Si quieres, podemos encontrarnos en el planetario más tarde" su voz sonó menos segura al final del mensaje, y más como una pregunta. 

Blue dejó ir un pequeño sonido de sorpresa, sus mejillas coloreadas. En su rostro se podía notar una emoción poco habitual en ella, incluso ahora que sonreía más. Excitación. Estaba emocionada por algo, y los otros dos se miraron con una sonrisa grande en sus rostros, entendiendo de qué iba esto. O al menos intuyendo. Así que, sin decir nada más, ambos salieron, tomados de la mano una vez más.

* * *

En Beach City las cosas no iban tan bien. 

\- ¿Qué quieres decir que Steven no está aquí? - pidió con un dejo de molestia en su voz, la morena. Connie Maheswaran. Ella es la mejor amiga de Steven Universe. Completamente humana y estudiando para ser astronauta.

Connie es una chica ambiciosa que ansía ver el espacio más que nada. Pero ella quiere hacerlo por sus propios méritos, no con los de su amigo. Ella tenía la sensación de querer demostrar que no necesitaba de poderes para lograr hacer lo que Steven hace con tanta facilidad. Es algo que siempre ha envidiado, aunque nunca se lo haya contado a nadie (¡estuvo muy cerca una vez!) Magia... ¿Por qué él y no ella? Después de todo, el híbrido nunca ha mostrado interés en utilizar sus poderes de forma más útil, ni parecía consciente de su potencial. Si hubiese sido ella... Pero Connie sacó esos pensamientos tan distrayente de su cabeza, volviendo su atención en las gemas de cristal. Su mirada feroz, culpándolas de algo que ellas no eran conscientes.

\- ¿Dónde está? - demandó. 

Amatista no le gustaba como las miraba y hablaba Connie, y cerró su boca, no queriendo traicionar a su amigo. Si Steven no le contó nada a Connie, y ni siquiera le dejó un mensaje, entonces debió tener sus motivos.

Y como si Garnet compartiera sus mismos pensamientos dijo, 

\- No lo sabemos. Sólo nos dijo que necesitaba de un tiempo a solas y se fue. 

\- Steven... ha estado actuando muy extraño últimamente, y creímos que sería mejor dejar que él mismo decidiese qué hacer ahora que ya no es un niño - añadió Perla, queriendo apoyar a sus compañeras. Incluso si no entendía bien porque no le contaban la verdad a Connie.

\- ¿¡Cómo pudisteis hacer eso!? - estalló finalmente, no aguantandose más - Le dejasteis sólo mientras estaba dolido - las acusó. Amatista entrecerró sus ojos, una idea ocurriendose. 

\- No fue nuestra intención, Connie... - explicó Perla con lástima.

\- ¿Cómo sabes el estado en que se encontraba Steven? - interrumpió la gema morada. 

\- ¿Amatista? - cuestionó la gema pálida. Luego miró a la fusión sin comprender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Nosotros sólo dijimos que ha estado actuando extraño. Tú sabías muy bien que él estaba triste cuando vino porque tú le hiciste algo, ¿no es así? - fue el turno de la cuarzo para acusar - ¿Qué le hiciste? 

Prácticamente gruñó. Luego sintió una mano reconfortante en su hombro, mirando a Garnet. Esta negó con la cabeza, lo que le hizo bufar a la otra.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo le hice nada? Él mismo me lo dijo - mintió. 

\- Entonces te habría dicho donde se fue y el porque también. No había necesidad de venir aquí, a menos que esto sea una mentira y sepas muy bien sobre su estado porque tú fuiste la causa. 

Perla miró a la fusión, está vez, empezando a entender qué ocurría. No quería creérselo. 

\- ¿Connie? - pidió con dolor en su voz. 

\- Yo... - miró al suelo, no muy segura de qué decir para defenderse. Y desde luego no iba a luchar contra ellas. En vez de eso, la morena se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo. 

Amatista se movió como si fuese a ir tras ellas cuando Garnet la paró, cogiendo su brazo. 

\- Déjala ir - ordenó suavemente. 

\- Pero... - cerró sus manos en puños - ella le hizo algo, está claro. Y quiero sabe qué y por qué. Steven no nos quiso contar nada...

\- De seguro habrá sido un error - intentó Perla. Ni ella misma se creía sus propias palabras. Garnet simplemente volvió a negar con la cabeza. 


End file.
